


逃跑 Escape

by moleculesrar



Category: Line Walker 2, 使徒行者2, 使徒行者2:谍影行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moleculesrar/pseuds/moleculesrar
Summary: 设定：结尾程井董都没死，董带人把他俩绑走了。





	逃跑 Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 雷度五颗星注意！
> 
> 抹布井暗示，OOC。

他们被从西班牙带离，不知道下一站是哪。

在早上，程滔悄悄问他：「你会跟我逃跑吗？」 

这句话程滔以朋友关切的口吻讲，好过他听惯了组织里一起长大的伙伴们骂他「叛徒」。他躲着一群人对程滔毅然决然的点头。可下午时程滔便在他面前消失了。

董先生说：「我们应当杀了叛徒的朋友。」

他一夜没睡好，鼓起勇气同董先生谈一笔交易。他们谈成后，他便垂着头开始解西装。他没什么表情，呼吸没有急促，眼神没有怯懦，手也没有颤抖。

西装，衬衫，内裤……他除掉将他包裹的像人一样的伪装，决绝地在董先生面前跪下。像一日三餐要吃饭一样平常，探出他殷红的舌头去舔董先生立在大腿中间的肉茎，舌尖顺从地抚过每一根凸起的纹路。

他没什么感情的眼睛忽闪，张开嘴，却在这时犹豫了。他仰起头。

“你会遵守我们之间的约定放了他，对吗？” 

他恳求道。董先生正在摆弄开瓶器，甚至懒得看他一眼。他看见董先生从钢盒中拿出一根针管，将里面淡黄色液体挤出几滴，像过去无数次那样平静的问他：“你要来点吗？” 他清楚那是什么，他变得下流的记忆纠缠着他。他不愿意，就不敢再给董先生施压，只好垂着头乖乖打开嘴，流着口水似贪食的丧家之犬似的舔给他「恩赐」的男人。

他需要熬过这场交易。

如同董先生亲口对他所说那样，「虔诚的取悦」，程滔就无事。

他一定要熬过这场交易。

他记得五年前为了女儿做过的事。只要他分开他结实的双腿，掰开肉臀坐到董先生的阴茎上像婊子似的媚叫，他至少还能剩下点东西。更何况他别无选择。

他吸的很卖力，用董先生曾经教过他的那些招数，将粗大的龟头压在喉咙吞吮。他来不及脱的皮鞋弯着，分开的大腿中隐约露出逐渐有了感觉而湿润的蜜穴，悉数映入他身后的立式落地镜中。突然，他因为眼前高高在上的男人全身细胞都颤栗。

镜子中，董先生的皮鞋底压在了他勃起的阴茎上。

董先生开的是一瓶从西班牙购回的红酒。为庆祝得胜，他选的是一瓶好酒。

皮鞋底在性器上碾了好一阵，他缩起肩膀，可还是端端正正跪着吸董先生的阴茎。直到董先生把他拉到怀里，双手托在他大腿膝盖窝，一把分开他的腿。

他背对着董先生，抬头才发现正前方的镜子里被粗大性器戏弄的骚穴一下下收紧，还未进入就挤出更多汁水。很快他听见董先生贴在他耳边的亲昵呢喃，说些要他放松，爸爸要疼爱他那一类话。他翘起的老二猛地抖了一下，再无法克制急促的呼吸，抓住董先生的小臂求他进来，干他，然后抬头发出一连串失控浪叫。

他被钉在董先生滚烫的阴茎上，一下又一下，他的整个肠道倏地被从董先生从深处干开，深到可怕，喉结缓慢吞咽似在隐忍同时又享受自尾椎荡开的触电快感。

镜子仿佛一道催情剂，他闪躲不及只能垂头，脸颊上一片片因羞耻泛上的滚烫。突然，镜子后传来一声碰撞声响，接着一人连椅子一同从镜子后倒了出来。

他吓坏了。

在对上熟悉的人的面孔时，他只想逃离。却因为被也同样愣了一下的董先生锢着而无处可逃。

他棕色的瞳对上程滔棕色的瞳，他深喘几声崩溃的大哭起来，随之而来的高潮快速又迅猛。即便他闭上眼也忘不了程滔嘴上被贴着胶带，人被绑在椅子上，猩红着眼，因为在镜子后拼命挣扎而同椅子一起倒在地上，还没放弃挣扎，镜子因此被踹倒，碎在了地上。

他记得程滔望向他时的眼神在说，一直放在心尖上的儿时玩伴如今做了男人的玩物，他明明已经是个有女儿的父亲了，却用隐秘的甬道容下男人的阴茎。他想到这时浓精失控的喷出铃口，白精蹭在晒成麦色的大腿根，顺着向下砸，晕湿浅灰色的水泥地。

地上的碎片让他意识到，那是双面镜。程滔一直看的一清二楚。

董先生最初爱玩，把程滔摆在镜后，计划让他好好对这位「值得守护」的好兄弟做个「深入了解」。

如何度过几十年来根本数不尽的漫长黑夜。

如何被组织爱护着养成这副好色肉体。

如何毁掉他。

如果他真是喂不熟的狗，大言不惭对程滔的「逃跑计划」倾了心；还说着什么「都过去了」，就企图掩饰身体习惯，让梦魇成为过去，简直荒谬绝伦。

他肮脏的、最不可启齿的一切；他曾被组织的男人们扯坏内裤，拉开双腿，穴和嘴统统被占满的记忆，即使他多么想伪装他没感觉，他的身体都始终如一娴熟的取悦董先生。他渴望得到爱的心愿，幼稚又可悲，再无法实现。

因为程滔在镜子后。

董先生察觉这倒是让局面更有趣了。

现在董先生再看他。就像暴风雨中摇曳的小小帆船，唯一的使命就是做组织的武器。他是组织的造物，如今一切也为摧毁。

大颗的泪涌出他的眼，董先生深处火热的肉棒毫不留情的干他的被插得红肿的肉穴，次次命中令人酥麻的一点。男人太懂他身体的秘密，他分不清为谁而流泪，朦胧中又看见程滔对他摇头。

不要，一下，不要，两下，不要，又一下，却又无法逃脱桎梏。

“不要，阿滔，别看——” 

他大喊着不要，大腿绷出刀刻一般的肌肉线条，哆嗦着毫无预兆的尿了一大股热液。董先生玩够了，将他的穴灌的满满登登，湿润的后穴脱离阴茎时发出啵得一声脆响，疯狂的对着程滔羞耻的向内缩，挤得属于另一个男人的精液涓涓流淌。

在地上被束缚双手的程滔挣扎的更激烈，多想冲上前去用拳头招呼这个伤害自己兄弟的男人。董先生则穿戴好，然后为自己倒了第二杯红酒。

这酒色浓，味醇，散着诱人香气，极具品味价值。

高潮来临的快感与耻辱冲垮了他的大脑。他瘫在地上背对着程滔，在他的脸前，是董先生的黑皮鞋，抬起时鞋尖落在他的唇上，仿佛轻轻的吻他。

然后红酒浇下来令他清醒，顺着皮鞋尖滴进他的嘴里，他再难忘记那味道。

那天过后，交易仿佛从未发生过。程滔再次问他：「你会跟我逃跑吗？」，仿佛在补偿一份多年前没有结果的感情，修复一份遗憾。

他听到后愣了一下，仿佛在出神，然后才再次点了头。

而后，逃亡顺利到他们自己都不敢相信。他们上了火车，他才发现慌乱中似乎弄错了背包，里面不是他之前准备的衣物。

而是二十五支装满淡黄色液体药水的注射器。

在横穿欧洲的火车上，程滔在房间中抱着他，粗长的性器在他折起的双腿间抽送。他微微阂着双眼，不断的亲吻让他迷迷糊糊的轻哼，唾液顺着嘴角流淌。

他垂在床下的右手还攥着一根空了的注射器。右手边的小餐桌上，是今日乘务员送来的一瓶红酒，红酒已经开塞。

他记得那个味道。

交易那晚，董先生皮鞋上的红酒流进他嘴里，黑色手枪顶在程滔头上，对他说：“不如你出点力，让他变成自己人啊，阿井。”

造物主说出这句话时，心中想的是哪怕他还有一丝希望，定要毁掉。

他摇着头一次次恳求，不愿这样对待程滔，甚至怕他对程滔一直隐藏极深的感情在这种情况下暴露。他幻想过无数次程滔如何抱住他，却从没想过会像今天这样。却又在药物注射进来时不能自已，暴露本性。

一切被毁掉的会结成新的，就像葡萄发酵后才会被酿成酒，就像他与程滔，再回不去从前。

那晚，他撕开程滔嘴上的胶带，解了束缚程滔的绳子，主动吻上程滔的唇，分开他的大腿骑在程滔的头上，将被插得嫣红挂着白精的小穴展露给程滔，求程滔给他舔肛。

他当时还含着董先生的枪。他含着泪多么感激这恩赐。董先生的枪在他的嘴里，所以程滔掰开他丰满上翘的肉臀，用舌头舔他滚烫的肉穴，仔细的舔开古铜色圆润屁股缝隙中藏着的被操成嫣红色的嫩穴，润过每一寸褶皱，将秘处舔得柔软，一滴滴肠液混着精丝在大腿上流出涓涓小溪。然后舌头钻进他的肠道舔他抖动的肉壁，他发疯得抖着大腿，将狗屁友情丢在脑后。

那晚，在董先生倒出第三杯红酒时，程滔将井进贤按在身下狠狠操他，将他双腿折到肩膀上，直到他紧实的腰高高抬着，眼白上翻瘫在地上也没停下。

是的，早该这样了。

当程滔反压着他，粗长的大拇指揉过他的会阴。程滔第一眼却看见他有别于平日里一副冷面，而是柔软的带着钟意的眼神时，程滔知道。

早就该这样了。

逃跑路上火车变道，突然晃了一下。

然后，酒瓶倒了，红酒撒了出来。


End file.
